Je t'aime idiot
by dragohermione62
Summary: Si Hermione Zabini la sœur de Blaise était la meilleure amie de Drago depuis l'enfance, qu'elle était amoureuse de lui? Venez voir ce que ça donne un Drago ensorcelé par une fille qu'il a rencontré pendant les grandes vacances et une Hermione jalouse voulant retrouver celui qu'elle aime


Pansy, Millicent, mon frère et moi étions installé à la table des Serpentard attendant la répartition des premières années, Drago arriva alors à ce moment là avec une blondasse accrochait au bras ce qui me rendis en colère mais aussi triste car depuis toute petite j'étais amoureuse de lui. Je sentis une main sur mon épaule, je me retournai pour voir a qui appartenait cette main et vis mon frère

-ça va mione

-Oui dis je en regardant Drago et sa blondasse s'embrasser

-T'inquiète pas Hermione c'est juste un imbécile dit Pansy

Je la remerciai de me consoler avec un pauvre sourire, Drago arriva avec la blondasse et s'installa avec nous

-Salut les amis je vous présente Marie ma copine

Je serrais les poings évitant de regarder mon meilleur ami, Mcgonagall arriva avec les premières années qui avaient soit l'air terroriser, soit l'air déterminer et sur d'eux. Mcgonagall commença à appeler les nouveaux un à un quelques minutes plus tard elle dit

-Alissa Malefoy

La soeur de Drago avança la tête haute vers le tabouret où trôner le choixpeau

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais une petite soeur drakichou

-Désolé dit Drago

Il ne fit pas attention au nom qu'elle lui avait donné alors qu'il criait après Pansy quand elle osait dire un de ces surnom "débile" comme il le disait, je fronçais les sourcils me disant qu'il avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec Drago. je fus interrompu par le Choixpeau qui cria

-SERPENTARD

Alissa fit un sourire de coin et vient s'installer à côté moi alors qu'on lui sourit

-Contente d'être chez les serpents dit mon frère

-Bien sur dit elle

-Tu sais que tu es mignonne dit la blondasse

Je me pinçais les lèvres pour ne pas rire de ce qu'allait faire la soeur de Drago sachant que Alissa détesté qu'on lui dise qu'elle était mignonne, le dernier qui lui avait dit cela c'est à dire mon petit frère s'était retrouvé avec le nez en sang

-T'as dit quoi ? dit d'une voix calme qui ne présager rien de bon Alissa je ne suis pas mignonne, dis encore ça et tu verras de quoi je suis capable

-On se calme ma blondinette préférer dit mon petit frère Alec en arrivant

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-C'est simple j'étais réparti aussi à Serpentard

-Merlin pourquoi m'en veux autant soupira Alissa alors qu'on rigola

Mon petit frère vient asseoir à côté d'Alissa, Dumbledore fit son discours avant de taper dans ses mains pour faire apparaître le repas. On parla tout en mangeant enfin les autres parlaient moi je ne faisais que écouter car je n'avais aucune envie de parler mais plutôt envie de vomir alors que je voyais Drago et l'autre blonde se peloter devant moi. Je repoussais mon assiette sans rien manger avant de partir dégoûté et triste parce que je voyais. Je sortis de la grande salle la tête haute avant de courir dans les couloirs pour me réfugier dans mon dortoir que je partageais avec Pansy, Millicent et Astoria, je m'effrondrais sur mon lit pour pleurer, cela faisait tellement mal de voir Drago avec quelqu'un d'autre alors que je l'aimais, cela faisait encore plus mal quand il avait dit que c'était sa petite amie et non un coup d'un soir comme d'habitude. Je sanglotais encore quand Pansy et Millicent arrivèrent

-Oh ma puce dirent elles en venant me consoler chut ça va aller. Drago est juste trop con pour voir que tu l'aimes et qu'il te m'aime

-Il ne m'aime, non il ne m'aime pas comme je l'aime, je suis juste la petite soeur de son meilleur ami, je suis juste sa meilleure amie

-Ne dis pas ça Hermione on sait tous que Drago t'aime comme un homme doit aimer une femme cela se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Vous vous cherchez depuis des années sans vous trouver, il faudra bien que l'un de vous se décide à dire ses sentiments car vous vous faites du mal chacun de votre côté alors que vous vous aimez dit Millicent allez sèche moi ses larmes je suis sûre que tout va s'arranger sinon j'irais lui botté le cul à ce Malefoy

Je souris à travers mes larmes quand Astoria arriva

-Salut les filles dit Astoria avant de voir mon visage ravager de larme

Elle se précipita vers moi pour me demander ce qu'il n'allait pas

-Notre cher beau blond s'est trouvé une copine

-Arg je vais le castré, osé faire pleurer ma mione dit Astoria en me prenant dans ses bras Allez câlin de groupe pour réconforté notre meilleure amie

Pansy et Millicent l'imitèrent et on fit un câlin de groupe.

-Qu'est ce que je ferais sans vous, vous êtes mes meilleures amies dis je avec sourire alors que j'essuyais mes larmes

-Toi aussi tu es notre meilleure amie mione

-C'est vrai tu étais où Asto on t'a pas vu dans le train ni pendant le repas

-Normal, je viens juste d'arriver mon père présentait mon fiancé

-Fiancé?!

-Oui mariage organisé

-C'est pas un peu démodé tout ça dit Pansy même mon père qui est pourtant vieux jeu ne m'a pas fait un mariage arrangé

-Ouais ben le mien si dit Astoria

-Et alors demandais je comment est ton fiancé?

-Il est sexy, je crois que je suis contente que mon père est arrangé ce mariage attendez j'ai une photo de lui

Astoria fouilla dans son sac et sortit une photo où on voyait un beau brun avec des yeux bleu ciel. Pansy et Millcent sifflèrent

-Il est canon, tu l'épouse quand ?

-Les vacances de noël bien sur vous êtes invitée

On allait continuer de parler de son beau brun quand on fut interrompu par le professeur Rogue qui rentra dans le dortoir, on se leva automatiquement pour l'accueillir

-Mes demoiselles je tenais à vous présenter votre nouvelle camarade de chambre Marie Durant qui vient de France

Je grimaçais en voyant la blondasse de Drago

-Bien je vais vous laisser faire connaissance. je tiens aussi à ce que cette année soit comment dire silencieuse et ne pas voir certaine d'entre vous dans mon bureau des le début d"année dit mon parrain en me regardant

-Bien sur professeur Rogue dit Astoria vous pouvez dormir tranquille

Mon parrain leva un sourcil avant de grogner et de regarda la nouvelle qui n'était autre que la blondasse de Drago.

-Je suis heureuse de faire votre connaissance ironisa la nouvelle, Drago m'a beaucoup parler de vous

-ça tombe bien parce que nous il nous a jamais parler de toi dis je froidement en allant dans mon lit

Pansy se retint de ne pas rire alors que Astoria posa une question à la nouvelle

-Comment vous êtes rencontré Drago et toi

-On s'est rencontré pendant les vacances et on s'est vite attacher l'un à l'autre avant de finir par sortir ensemble

Je regardais la nouvelle avec un regard noir, elle mentait c'était sur car Drago ne s'attachait pas si facilement aux gens, je le savais car je le connaissais depuis que nous étions bébé, il n'avait jamais eu de relation aussi fusionnelle avec Pansy ou Millicent ou encore Astoria qu'il avait avec moi alors qu'il connaissait celles-ci depuis notre première rentrée à Poudlard. Elle avait donc du lui faire quelque chose, lui lancer un sort ou alors lui faire boire une potion c'était pas possible qu'il soit amoureux d'elle en si peu de temps, de plus Drago n'avait rien dit pour le surnom débile qu'elle lui avait donné alors que d'habitude il aurait été furieux.

-Bon moi je vais dormir bonne nuit les filles dis je en fermant les rideaux de mon lit baldaquin

Le lendemain je me levais de mauvaise humeur me rappelant les évènements de la veille, je partis m'habiller avant de me rendre dans la grande salle pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. Drago était déjà installé, je me mis à quelques mètre de lui car je n'avais aucune envie de manger avec cet idiot, il parut surpris que je ne viennes pas manger avec et se leva pour venir vers moi

-Salut pourquoi tu ne viens pas manger avec moi ? tu me fais la tête ?

Je le regardais pas et ne lui répondit rien

-Ok puis je savoir pourquoi tu me fais la tête

-Vas te faire foutre Drago, si tu ne sais pas pourquoi je te fais la gueule alors c'est que tu es con

-A ce que je sache je ne t'ai rien fait alors je te demanderais de me parler autrement dit il avec de la colère dans sa voix

-Tu ne fais jamais rien, oui tu es un parfait petit saint, tu ne remarques même pas que tu fais du mal aux gens criais je

-Je n'ai fait de mal a personne à ce que je sache, faut te faire soigner Hermione cria-t-il

J'écarquillais les yeux il venait de me dire que je devais me faire soigner, ma main partit toute seule sur sa joue

-Va te foutre Malefoy, tu n'es qu'un abruti, je te déteste, non en faite JE TE HAIS dis je en partant en courant les larmes aux yeux

En partant je bousculais mes amis et la soeur de Drago, je partis dans le parc, je montais dans un arbre qui était un arbre symbolique car c'était notre arbre à Drago et moi avant de pleurer. Je pleurais jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentit, je partis donc en cours de potion, je pus voir que Drago était assis avec sa blondasse, je partis m'asseoir avec Millicent

-Ça va mione me demanda-t-elle

-Oui

-Drago nous a tout dit, il est vraiment con de t'avoir dit de te faire soigner

-S'il te plaît Milli j'ai pas envie de parler de lui

-Je comprend

Le cours de potion passa vite, ainsi que la journée. Les mois passèrent décembre arriva Drago et moi nous nous parlions plus, cela me faisait mal mais c'était sa faute. il était toujours avec sa copine alors que moi je dépérissais jour après jour car il me manquait. j'étais en cours de potion quand j'eus un vertige, je sentis mes pieds se dérober sous moi avant de tomber dans l'inconscience

PDV Drago

Je vis le professeur Rogue rattraper Hermione attend avant qu'elle ne se claque au sol et il l'emmena à l'infirmerie, Blaise le suivit, quand à moi je me sentais tout bizzard depuis les grandes vacances, je n'étais pas mettre de mes actions, comme si j'étais dans une brume, comme si je ne ressentais plus de sentiment sauf à l'égard de Marie de qui j'étais amoureux, Je n'étais même pas inquiet pour Hermione alors qu'elle était ma meilleure amie. Le professeur Rogue revient quelque minutes et reprit son cours, quand il fut presque l'heure, il nomma des personnes pour boire la potion qui était une potion qui enlevé les effet d'un sort ou d'une autre potion sur une personne

-Bien ce qui vont boire la potion sont Mr Potter, Mr Londubat, Miss Greengrass, Mr Malefoy

Marie dit alors au professeur

-Si la potion a été mal faite cela pourrait avoir de grave conséquence professeur, je ne veux pas que Drago boive ça

-Je me fiche de ce que vous voulez ou non Miss Durant, Mr Malefoy buvait cette potion

J'obéis et bus, je sentis le brouillard se dissiper, je sentis aussi que j'avais de nouveau le contrôle de moi et de mes sentiments

-Qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé? Que fais je ici ? demandais je perdu

Je ne me souvenais rien, que faisais je en cours de potion alors que s'était les grandes vacances. Je vis alors le professeur Rogue qui était aussi mon parrain pointé sa baguette sur la personne à côté de moi, je la regardais et me rappelais que je l'avais vu plusieurs fois pendant les vacances et qu'un jour, elle m'avait fait boire quelque chose et puis se fut le trou noir

-Tu m'as fait boire un potion. Espèce de folle dis je à la fille

-Bien sur que non. Dray je t'aime dit elle

-Oh si, Miss Zabini s'est aperçu que tu avais changé et me l'a dit. De quoi te souviens tu Drago? demanda mon parrain

-J'étais en vacances et elle m'a fait boire un thé qui avait un drôle de goût puis c'est le trou noir

-Nous sommes en décembre maintenant dit mon parrain alors que je le regardais choqué ne t'inquiète pas tes souvenirs vont revenir

A peine avait il dit ces mots que un flot de souvenir me revint en tête. je me souviens de ma dispute avec ma meilleure amie celle que j'aimais, de son évanouisement, je me levais en disant Hermione avant de courir à l'infirmerie voir comment elle allait. J'ouvris la porte, vit Blaise avec Hermione, je m'approchais d'eux. Blaise se tourna vers moi et me dit

-Que fais tu là ?

-Elle va bien

-C'est maintenant que tu demandes ça alors qu'elle est sur un lit à l'infirmerie dit avec rage Blaise en me prenant par le col de ma chemise, sa santé ne t'a pas préoccupé ces derniers mois, tu étais bien trop occupé à baiser avec ta blondasse

-Je...je n'étais pas moi même ces derniers mois, je te pries de me croire. Je n'aurais jamais dis ça à Hermione en temps normal, c'est ma meilleure amie, je n'aurais jamais fais ça dis je avec tristesse De plus comme tu dis la blondasse elle m'a fait boire une potion crois moi Blaise, je viens juste de reprendre mes esprits grâce à la potion que Severus nous a demander de faire

PDV Hermione

Je me réveillais avec un mal de crâne, je regardais autour de moi et vis mon frère tenant Drago par le col de sa chemise alors que celui ci était entrain expliqué qu'il était sous l'influence d'une potion et qu'il m'aurait jamais dite ce qu'il m'avait dite en temps normal. je souriais en me disant que j'avais raison que Drago était bien sous l'influence de cette garce de Marie

-Je m'en fiche de ce que tu dis Drago, dégage c'est à cause de toi si Hermione est sur ce lit alors dégage et ne t'approche plus de ma soeur dit mon frère en poussant Drago

Je montrais ma présence en toussotant, les deux garçons se retournèrent, mon frère se précipita vers moi

-Ca va mione, tu veux que j'appelle madame Pomfresh

-Non dis je tout en regardant Drago

Celui-ci me regarda tristement avant de tourner les talons pour partir quand je criais

-Si tu pars Drago Malefoy, je te jures que je ne te parlerais plus jamais

Il s'arrêta en plein milieu de l'infirmerie et se tourna vers moi

-Je suis désolé, je n'aurais jamais dit ce que je t'ai dite en temps normal

-Je sais Drago

-Tu me hais maintenant

-Je hais le Drago qui m'a parlé comme ça pas celui que je vois maintenant, pas mon meilleur ami

-Hermione dit mon frère

-Ne te mêle pas de ça Blaise c'est entre moi et Drago maintenant aidez moi à me relever

Drago se précipita vers moi et m'aida

-Partons avant que Pomfresh n'arrive, je n'ai aucune envie de rester à l'infirmerie de plus il faut que je mange j'ai faim

On partit de l'infirmerie en vitesse sous les cris de Pomfresh qui me disait de revenir tout de suite, on entra dans la grande salle en riant, cela faisait du bien de pouvoir de nouveau rire avec Drago, on s'installa à la table des Serpentards, Pansy, Millicent, Astoria me sourirent. on commença à manger quand Severus arriva vers nous et dit

-Je tenais à vous dire que cette chère Marie a été envoyé à Azkaban pour avoir fait une potion de magie noir et l'avoir utiliser sur toi Drago

Drago avait l'air satisfait, on mangea en riant, je venais de retrouver le Drago que je connaissais et j'étais contente. La semaine passa vite, aujourd'hui c'était les vacances, on retournait tous chez nous. Arriver sur le quai on vit que les parents de Drago et Alissa parler avec les nôtres, on se dirigea vers eux

-Bonjour Mrs Mr Malefoy disons moi et mes frères alors que Drago et sa soeur disaient bonjour a mes parents

-Ah vous êtes enfin arrivé dit ma mère en prenant mes frères et moi dans ses bras vous m'avez tellement manqué mes petits chéris

-Maman disons nous mal à l'aise alors que Drago avait un sourire moquer qu'il perdit bien vite quand sa mère le serra dans ses bras

Nos pères eux levèrent les yeux aux ciels avant de nous faire une petite accolade

-Bien allons y à ce soir dit mon père au Malefoy

-Ce soir dis je

-Oui ce soir Hermione, les Malefoy viennent manger à la maison et Drago et Alissa vont rester avec nous pendant les vacances car Lucius et Narcissa ont un voyage d'affaire

-Trop cool

On arriva au manoir Zabini, je me dépêchais de ranger mes affaires avant de jeter sur mon lit pour lire un livre attendant l'heure que les Malefoy arrivent, peu de temps avant leur arrivée, je m'habillais quand j'entendis les Malefoy arrivaient je descendis. On mangea en discutant de notre vie à Poudlard etc… Je voulais prendre Drago pour lui parler mais Blaise fut plus rapide que moi et prit Drago avec lui alors que je criais indigner de ne pas pouvoir avoir mon meilleur ami et celui que j'aime avec moi

PDV Drago

Blaise m'emmena dans sa chambre où j'allais dormir pendant les vacances sous les cris d'indignation d'Hermione. Il ferma la porte avec un sortilège et mit un sortilège de protection pour qu'on n'entende notre conversation

-Bon toi et moi devons parler Drago

-Tu vas pas me dire que tu m'aimes quand même car je tiens à te prévenir Blaise, je suis 100% hétéro

-Bien sur que non imbécile ça concerne ma soeur

-Quoi Hermione demandais je soudainement inquiet

-Tu l'aimes

Je rougis comment il pouvait savoir que j'aimais sa soeur

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Blaise dis je

-Fou toi pas de moi Drago je sais que tu aimes ma soeur depuis la tendre enfance et elle aussi elle t'aime alors bon sang passe à l'action sinon tu vas la perdre, tu lui a déjà fait beaucoup de mal donc vas l'embrasser

-Tu vas pas bien mec il y a un peu prêt une semaine tu ne voulais plus que je m'approche de ta soeur maintenant tu me pousses dans ses bras

-Oui car je pense à son bonheur donc bouge ton cul et va l'embrasser TOUT DE SUITE

-C'est bon, c'est bon pas besoin de crier mec grognais je en me levant

Blaise déactiva le sortilège sur la porte pour que je puisse voir Hermione. Je me dirigeais vers la chambre de celle-ci et m'arrêtais devant celle-ci, je perdis tout mon courage et allais rebrousser chemin quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Hermione. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et l'embrassai, quand je vis qu'elle ne répondis je me retirais et dis

-Je suis désolé, je suis con, je n'aurais pas du dis je en commençant à partir

PDV Hermione

Je restais là éberluer, Drago venait de m'embrasser et était entrain de partir, je repris mes esprits

-Quoi tu te fous de moi tu m'embrasses et tu me dis que tu es désolé

-Tu m'aimes pas comme je t'aime alors oui je suis désolé

-Tu n'es qu'un idiot, je t'aime. A quoi tu t'attendais en m'embrassant par surprise aussi !

Je m'approchais de lui et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes pour un doux baiser

-Dire que ça fait tellement longtemps que j'attends ça, je t'aime idiot comme une femme peut aimer un homme

-Moi aussi je t'aime Mione dit il souriant et me ré-embrassant je suis tellement heureux je suis désolé pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait, j'essayais de t'oublier en couchant avec des autres filles mais à chaque fois je ne pensé qu'à toi

Les mois passèrent juin arriva avec les résultats des ASPIC, Astoria quand à elle était mariée à son beau brun, quand a moi je filais le parfait amour avec Drago. Nous étions entrain de nous câliner dans la salle sur demande quand Drago me demanda

-Si je te demandais de m'épouser, tu répondrais quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas puisque tu ne me l'as pas demandé souris je

PDV Drago

Je regardais Hermione qui me souriait, je me décalais d'elle avant de prendre un boite dans une de mes poches et de dire

-Hermione Jane Zabini me ferais tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme ?

-Oui me dit elle en me sautant dans les bras

-Oui ? demandais je comme si j'avais mal entendu

-Oui bêta je veux être ta femme. Ah oui je voulais aussi te dire que dans 7 mois tu seras papa

-Tu es… tu es enceinte

Elle hocha la tête

-Oh merlin dis je avant de m'évanouir

10 ans plus tard

-Scorpius dépêche toi de venir ici nous allons arriver au retard à la gare cria ma femme

-J'arrive dans 2 minutes maman

-Non maintenant Scorpius Drago Malefoy, sinon je t'envoies ton père

-J'arrive j'arrive dit mon fils en descendant

-Ah enfin allons y maintenant dit ma femme

J'aidais mon fils et ma fille du nom d'Alice à mettre leur cape avant de prendre la voiture pour aller jusqu'à la gare King Cross, on traversa le portail pour aller sur la voie 9 3/4 . Je regardais mon fils qui pousser son chariot avec sa petite soeur qui été dessus, je souriais Scorpius était mon portrait craché, cheveux blond presque blanc et des yeux bleu acier quand à Alice elle était la portrait craché d'Hermione enfin sauf les cheveux qui était aussi broussailleux que sa mère à son âge mais qui étaient aussi blond que les miens, elle avait les yeux noisette comme sa mère. je fus sorti de ma rêverie quand le train siffla, je serrais mon fils dans mes bras et ma femme fit pareil en lui donnant plein de conseil et d'ordre comme ne fais pas de bêtise, écrit nous tout les jours

-Allez chérie laisse donc notre fils partir, sinon le train va partir sans lui et cela serait plutôt bête

-Oh mon bébé tu vas me manquer pleura Hermione en serrant notre fils avant de le laisser partir

On fit signe a notre fils qui était dans le train qui était en train de démarrer, Hermione pleura encore plus quand le train ne fut plus en vue, je la pris dans mes bras

-Chut ma chérie, je suis là

-Ca va faire drôle qu'il ne soit plus là

-Je sais bien mais dis toi qu'on a toujours Alice dis je en regardant ma fille qui regardait la voie ferrée où le train était parti emmenant son frère

Alice se retourna vers nous les larmes aux yeux, elle se jeta dans nos bras en pleure aussi

-C'est quand que Scorpius reviendra?

-Soit pour les vacances de Toussaint ou de noël. Aller venez rentrons dis je

Je passais un bras autour de la taille de ma femme et pris la main de ma fille

-Drago dit alors ma femme d'une petite voix

-Oui chérie

-Je voulais te dire que tu allais de nouveau être papa dans quelques mois

J'ouvris grand la bouche avant d'embrasser ma femme

-C'est formidable, je t'aime Hermione

-Moi aussi je t'aime idiot dit elle avec un sourire

FIN


End file.
